The very stupid adventures of MEw Mew Taco
by foxy mew mew 3031
Summary: im not going to write anymore...no stop throwing tomatoes please!
1. intro mew mew taco

hey i may not finish this story because i felt like writing something stupid after i ate ice cream so...

Chapter 1

"girls we need you!"ryou quickly came running in"the aliens are attacking again!"

"DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN"i come up to ryou" 2 bucks please"

"what?"

"i did a sound affect for you.EVERY SOUND AFFECT IS 2BUCKS NOW PAY UP OR ILL BEAT YOU UP!"me the autoress yelled out unhappily

"FINE!HERE!"Ryou quicly shoved 2 bucks in my hand.

"thanks"i take out my dragon wallet and put the money in it."so its mew mew time?"

"of course it is"ichigo stated plainly"he wouldnt come crashing in here yelling that the aliens were attacking if he was kidding"

"hmmmmmm good point"i say bleakly 'wow im slow today lol'

"okay girls transform!"Ryou yelled out busting my eardrums.

"mew mew strawberry metamorphisis"

"mew mew lettuce metamorphisis"

"mew mew pudding metamorphisis"

"mew mew mint metamorphisis"

"mew mew (what ever zakuro's food name is) metamorphisis"

"mew mew taco metamorphisis"(hehe i like tacos!)

"mew mew style mew mew grace mew mew power in your face!"we all shout together doing a small little dance.

"okay lets do this!"pudding shouts

"uhhh guys"i start off"we need to know were the alien thing is before we go"i said as everyone sweatdropped.

"uhhh its in the park"ryou said sweat dropping

"NOW LETS GO!"pudding yelled out again and we all hoped out of the cafe and over roof tops till we reached the park.

"There it is!"shouted lettuce quickly taking out her cascunets(or whatever theyre called)

"okay wait...uhhhhhh Taco isnt that your..."ichigo started to say but was cut off

"NO MY SWEET CAT ZORRO!"i shouted out quickly jumping for the alien.

"wait your wearing a mini skirt and someones is under you!"yelled out mint

I look down to see Ryou looking up at me"ahhhhhh"i quickly put my hands over my skirt holding it down unfortunatly i didnt get the air i needed and fell right into Ryou's arms mid jump.

"ya know your cute when you blush"ryou smiled

BOOM!"Just leave me alone!"i shouted and Ryou was laying on the ground have unconcious with swirly eyes and 3 bumps all on top of each other.

"now that you are all hear I SHALL DEFEAT YOU ALL AND TAKE ICHIGO AS MY BRIDE!"he shouted and thunder clashed behind him.

"DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN"i did my sound affects again."that will be 4 bucks please" i said smiling

"B-b-but its only supposed to be 2 bucks why do i have to pay 4?"kish asked going into a panic attack.

"HEY I DID LIGHTNING AND MY DUN DUN DUN AND EACH SOUND AFFECT IS 2 BUCKS AND I DID 2 SO PAY UP!"i shouted

"NO WAY CHICK"

"YES WAY DONT MAKE ME USE MY TACO CLAWS ON YOU WITH MY ATTACK FIREBALL DRAG BLAST!"i was clearly angry

"FINE!"he threw 4 bucks at me which i quickly pocketed.

"now everyone attack!"yelled out Ryou who had finally gotten up

"TAMBERINE TRENCH"

"HEART ARROW"

"DEEP DEA SURGE"

"SOMETHIN WHIP"(i think its zakuras attack)

"FIREBALL DRAG BLAST"

"ROSE BELL FULL POWER"

Finally we defeated the monster with out much trouble and a black cat dropped down onto the grass.

"OH ZORRO MY POOR KITTY I PROMISE ILL NEVER LET THEM HURT YOU AGAIN!"i said crying into my cat

We all transformed back to normal and i dropped my cat off at home and unfortunatly went back to working at cafe mew mew.

Yes i like tacos and this will have more hilarious and utterly stupid adventures of me as a mew mew.well remember "The best nuts are by the door" please review

next time on the mew mews:

In this one we introduce my brothers in i in our great inviroment our house

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

If your reading this you owe me 2 bucks!

Also We get sent to a weekend boot camp

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN!thunder flashes

reader you owe me another 4 bucks!

haha well see ya next time

im serious about those 6 bucks


	2. TO TACO'S HOUSE

okay guys one thing before i begin i decided that the weekend boot camp thing will happen in the next chapter sorry i you were waiting for it.

Now on with the story

chapter 2

At home with taco

"hey guys i ahve a quest" I was cut short

"NO!"everyone shouted with horror on theyre faces

"you dont even know what i was going to say"I started fake sobbing into my hands

Ryou sighed"what were you going to say?"he asked regreting his question

"okay...do you guys want to come see my house tomorrow and see what i do every day?"

"YES!"everyone shouted together finally being able to see my house

"okay see you guys tomorrow at 2"i said waving good bye to my fellow team mates

the next day 2

"okay guys ready to go inside?"i asked as we stood infront of a plain looking 2 story house.

"yeah lets go"ichigo said beckoning me to open the door

i opened the door"ta-"i was cut short as i was tackled to the ground in a dog pile with 4 boys and a demented cousin on me.

"jordan...why...are...u...here?"i asked the girl

"because its thursday and i have to come over today."jordan than saw ryou

"ohhhh alex who is that?"she said pointing to ryou"hes perty"

"he wont want a demented little weird dork like you for a girlfriend"i stated"and plus he like..."ryou covered my mouth as i mumbled the name

"i like no one and shes right"ryou said blushing slightly

"okay...sorry"i said"oh and you guys might want to wear these"i handed them all navy hard helmets

"why?"ichigo asked

"because this place is of great war.Its contents are worse than hell and has sights more gruesome than any other world or movie or thought yove ever known of."i said a dark shadow going over the house.

"THATS RIGHT!"one of the boys said"and you all will never escape us!"

"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Jordan laughed histerically

"uhhhhhh...you owe me 2 bucks steve"i said holding out my hand as he placed the money in my hand

"i hate you"

"i know"i put a helmet on and take out a frying pan"alright men lets go to war!"

"man and we say going to a fight on the aliens planet is hell"mint said suprised

"yeah uhhhhhh lets just lea..."ryou started

"oh no you dont"I grabbed them

"no its hell here!"pudding started out

"were just doing karoke"i said"mark is up"i pointed to a boy on the stage

"HES A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER!"he started

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" we all stopped to take a big breath of air "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

we all stoped screaming when he got off stage

"Zakuro go on please!PLEASE!"i shouted

"Taco dont be a drama queen"Ichigo said

"lettuce you havent talked at all today"i said

"i know but im just shy"

"right"i stated

"Taco your mom was stupid enough to name you after a food!"jordan stated laughing

"well your mama is so stupid she stood infront of a stop sign waiting for it to say go!"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh damn you win this..."i cut jordan off

"HEY NO CUSSING IN THE HOUSE!"i said after hitting her with the frying pan.

"lets leave now"ryou stated

"okay bye guys"i shouted out

well what did you all think?

well review and tell me and remember"the best nuts are by the door"

REVIEW!

next time on the mew mews:

ryou sends everyone to a boot camp how will everyone take it?And what will everyone do?

well mostly everyone is freaking out besides pudding,ryou,and me.Tune in next time to find out what happens.


	3. boot camp part 1

_I ALREADY GAVE KISH BACK HIS FREAKIN MONEY SO STOP ANNOYING ME ABOUT IT GOD DAMN IT!_

_oh and neko straw berry DONT YOU DARE EVER USE MY LINE AGAIN CAUSE I GOT IT FROM ACTUAL TALING SQUIRRALS AND THEY CAME TO ME IN MY DREAMS!_

_okay well today on the mew mews:_

_today theyre going to a week long boot camp that Ryou signed them up for._

_WARNING:LOTS OF SCREAMING AND FREAKING OUT!_

_disclaimer:i dont own tokyo mew mewcrys_

_**CHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN**_

"so Ryou whats that?"asked a very curious taco.

"none of your buisness well it kind of is but i dont you to know about it yet yet you will but..."Ryou had a mental break down (ohhhhhh un ryou-ish but oh well deal with it!) "damn you taco why do you have to play your mind tricks on me get?"Rou was getting a little weird"get away from me bemon from hell I GOT GARLIC!"

"alright geez dont have to break down in a horrible way thats gonna cause a second nuclear war."taco said

"hey pudding what are you doing?"taco asked

"ahhhhhhhh DEMON GET AWAY I GOT GARLIC!((TAKES OUT GARLIC))"pudding shouted

(man people are weird and remember the (( is an action and the ( is just an authors note just so you people with less than half a brain cell dont get confussed)

"okay im going"taco went up to lettuce"hey what ya doing?"

"please dont hurt me demon i have garlic and really i have a right to defend myself((takes out garlic))"

"god"taco went up to mint"please dont say im a demon"taco pleaded

"okay GET AWAY MONSTER FROM HELL I GOT GARLIC((takes out garlic))"

"god damn it!"taco went over to ichigo"((sighs))what are you doing"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH GET AWAY DEMON I GOT ALOT OF GARLIC((takes out handful of garlic))"

"((sighs))is everyone stupid today?"she walked up to Zakuro"please dont say im a demon or a monster"she pleaded again

"why would i?and your not either so why would i?"Zakuro asked

"THANK YOU ZAKURO!"taco pleaded starting to weep bitterly

"EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"all the waiters and customers turned to him"uhhhhhh may i have your attention if your not a paying customer"every ccustomer went back to talking.

"okay my employes we are going to a week long boot camp in a mountain outside of the city"Ryou anounced

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Zakuro,mint,lettuce,and ichigo shouted out.

"YEAH!"taco,pudding,and ryou over joyed

"we get to get down and dirty in the mud!"pudding shouted

"no i hate mud its all icky and brown and ewwwww"mint announced looking really grossed out

"you guys are so weird i like looking nice just as much as the next person but boot camp is great you get to get dirty and not get yelled at by parents and you get to crawl around with out being told to stop acting like a baby!"Taco shouted happily

"when do we start?"zakuro asked

"right now its already alright with your parents so we're leaving immediatly (FYI its a friday)

"what?"Ichigo was suprised

"horay!"((rushes onto bus))taco went to the bus and quickly got into the front seat."come on we dont got all flippen day!"taco of course was very excited.

"okay lets go"ryou said

_**ON THE BUS!OHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH**_

_Ill be there when the world stops turning_

_Ill be there when the storm is true_

_at the end i want to be standing at the beginning_

_with you!_

The girls were singing along to the cd they put in the cd player.

"i love this song!"taco was standing on the top of the seat literally and then the bus hit a bump causing her to fall right into ryou.

"uhhhh are you okay?"ryou asked

_life is a road and i want to keep going_

_love is a river i want to keep flowing_

_life is a road now and forever_

_wonderful journey_

_Ill be there when the world stops turning_

_Ill be there when the storm is true_

_at the end i want to be standing at the beginning_

_with you!_

"uhhhh yeah!"she quickly sat up and got back up on the top of the seat"MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"she was hyper

"taco get down before you hurt yourself!"lettuce said worried about her friend

"NEVER!"taco laughed yet again maniacly.

"yeah taco and i are the the defiers we will never listen to any one again!"pudding said climbing up next to taco laughing to.

"man you guys are so immature"zakuro said only to have an old piece of fruit thrown at her.

"hey guys that wasnt a nice thing to do.and zakuro no less!"mint screamed out only to have a tomatoe thrown at her

"guys give me the rotten fruit and no body bets hurt!"ichigo tried to calm down her maniac friends.(wow and i havent even gotten to the boot camp and i got tons of things to write)

"okay thats it!"keicchoo got tired of all the noise and adruptly stopped the bus making pudding and taco fall off of the bag rack"now either you all sit down and act like mature young ladies or we drop you off right here and let you walk to the camp!"

"okay well behave"taco and pudding sat in a seat looking bored now."can we listen to something else?"

"sure"taco put a cd in the player"i love this song!"

_Its in your eyes _

_i can tell what your thinking_

_my heart is sinking_

_its no suprise_

_ive been watching you leaving_

_i want to make it with you._

"cool song even i like it"zakuro said tapping her foot to the beat.

"yeah i love it!"mint was snapping her fingers

"hey its really catcy!"ichigo made the most stupidest joke anyone had ever heard.

"i got it!"Taco took her guitar out of her luggage and plugged it into the amp on the bus and started playing.

"alright i get it!"pudding started to play her tamborine,Mint played a harp,ichigo played a keyboard,lettuce took out her cascunets,and zakuro started singing to the cd.

"very nice ladies who knew you were such talented musicions"keicho commented.

"especially you two ichigo and taco."ryou followed

"ive been playiong for a while i used to be in a band called bloods of dragons."taco said showing ryou one of there cds.

"omg i knew i recognized you when i first met you but i thought it was at the park!"ryou jumped up and started getting in her face"your band was known world wide!why did you guys quit?"

"well thats my buisness not yours"taco said a bit of snobbiness in her voice

"hey theres the camp!"mint said to stop the conversation

_**AT THE BOOT CAMP!DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN**_

"ick do they expect us to sleep on these...worthless excuse for beds?"mint said acting like they were giant worms.

"yup!"taco jumped onto a top bunk"ahhhhh so comfortable!"

"what?all these beds are stained with barf and anything else you can think of!"Ichigo wasnt happy about htese beds.

"well you guys have to life with it.We're going to be here all weekend and unless you want to sleep outside you have to sleep on the bed."pudding jumped onto another top bunk.

"why ouside?"lettuce asked

"because those are the rules of all boot camps."taco replied.

"uhhhhhh ill take my chances with the bed."zakuro sat on the bed"its not to bad."

"yeah your right but...why do you 2 get the top bunks?"ichigo complained.

"because in boot camps the people who are faster ge the top bunks because it takes longer to get ready sitting up here."pudding pointed out.

"oh okay!"they sat down

_**in tacos head**_

_'man these kids are so not going to survive.'_

_**in puddings head**_

_'man these no body besides taco and me will survive this weekend'_

_**mints head**_

_'im never going to survive!i mean weres the mall and the salon and were do we get manicures?'_

_**lettuces head**_

_no time to read books how am i going to survive this weekend!'_

_**zakuros head**_

_'okay this is going to be way harder than i thought'_

_**ichgos head**_

_((elavator music plays))_

**_normal pov-at the line up outside_**(sorry peeps couldnt resist doing that to icigo!)

"you will get up every day 7 hundred hours!no sleeping in!i want you all here by 8 hundred hours!IS THAT CLEAR?"theyre instructer asked

"sir yes sir!"taco and pudding said standing up straight.

"were we the rest of you on that?huh?i couldnt hear you!"the instructor shouted"you 2 i want you up by 11 hundred hours!"he pointed to taco and pudding.

"wait why do they get to wake up later than us?"mint complained about her two friends getting special treatment.

"sinple.THEY KNOW THE ROPES AND HOW TO ADDRESS A HIGHER OFFICER!YOU DO NOT THEY DO NOT NEED TO BE TRAINED LIKE YOU SLACKERS DO! NOW THEY WILL ALSO BE YOUR COURSE INSTRUCTORS!IS THAT CLEAR?"the instructor wasnt playing around

"sir yes sir!"taco and pudding said

"my fellow cadet and i will do all we can to make sure these low lifes get into top shape and do not slack off during training!"taco said not shouted but raised her voice somewhat.

"very good."the instructor seemed to like his 2 new instrctors."NOW YOU OTHER 6 GET TO BED!YOU 2 COME WITH ME!"taco and pudding followed the higher officer.

_**with taco and pudding(man its taking me 3 days just to write this you peeps are lucky long long chapter!)**_

"cant believe we get to instruct them!"pudding yelled out

"yeah!im going to put them through a world of pain and hell!"taco laughed evily while lightening flashed in the backround.

_**next day with starting of the uhhhhhhh obsticle course!**_

"okay maggets today im going to see how fit you are in running!"taco yelled out

"uhhh can you not call us maggets cause we are like not bugs!"mint explained raising an eyebrow.

"DO NOT TALK OUT OF TURN FOR THAT LITTLE SCREW UP YOU HAVE TO DO 2 EXTRA LAPS AROUND THE OBSTACLE COURSE!" taco yelled out being stern.

"now everyone at the finish line on the double!"pudding pointed to a white line"ready...set...GO!"

everyone took off running and stepped through the tires on the ground.But ichigo being ichigo tripped and fell.

Next mint started to whine because she got mud in her hair after crawling under the barb wire.

Ryou managed to get his foot stuck in rope and was dangling upside down.(very un-ryou-ish but its my story and i will send an angry email with a virus to who ever makes a bad review to this chapter!)

Zakuro couldnt make jumping through the tires and got stuck half way through it.

And of course lettuce couldnt get down when doing the wall climbing saying that she was terrifyed of hights.

"YOUA RE ALL PATHETIC!"taco was ashamed at everyone."you will all scrub you quarters clean tonight until it shines!"

"well thats good cause i dont have any money"mint said(wow the one time)

"she was talking about your cabin stupids!"pudding quickly gave them all toothbrushes"now go and scrub the life out of your ass's!"

**CHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN**

_Im just going to end part one of boot camp here its taking em way to long and people are starting to get mad! ((avoids attacking kish plushie))_

_especially from my cousin kenkarri and this girl with a kish plushie she made her selve!_

_well read kenkarris stories they are funny and stupid!but not as stupid as mine!_

_well remember"the best nuts are by the door!_

_AND REMEMBER TO DONT USE MY SLOGAN ON ANYTHING!_


	4. SORRY PEPS!

Im sorry everyone i kinda dont have a mouse right now so its hard for me to update but i promise to have a new chapter up by new years! Oh and cherry neko you are forgiven im sorry i yelled at you its just kind of my thing.no hard feelings right?right?

My reviewers scare me very badly especially my cousin kenkarri...she is going to hurt me this christmas...but...i forgot...oh yeah

FREE DOUGHNUTS,SODA,MILK,EGGNOG,AND CHRISTMAS PRESENTS TO EVERYONE!

Actually while writing this ive decided ill have the next chapter up by sunday not this coming sunday but next sunday so i can do a christmas chapter than a new years chapter!WOOOT WOOOT!

well bye everyone see ya all next sunday and remember"the best nuts are by the door"chaoi!


	5. boot camp part 2

Hiya everyone this chapter might suck cause i ran out of ideas for this one but ill do my best!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Everyone was running laps around the obstackle course and no one was doing good

"ahhh i got my uniform muddy!"Ichigo exclaimed sad.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO GET IT DURTIE!" Taco yelled at her" KEEP MOVING MISSIE!"

"ow i got my hair cut in the wire!"mint grabbed her hair attempting to pull it loose from the barb wire.

"okay ill give you that but...keep moving"pudding continued.

"ummm guys ive never told you this but im afraid of small spaces"Ryou stopprd at the tire he had to jump through.

"just jump through it!"pudding and taco threw him thourgh the tire.

"apparently jumping and me dont mix"lettuce was in a tire stuck from falling.

"can anyone do anything!"taco slapped her hand on her forehead" keicho(sp?)please say your not stuck!"

"Im not!Im just afraid of hights..."keicho laughed nervously.

"oh god damn it...HAS HELL FROZEN OVER ALREADY!" Taco shouted not to happy.

"apparently so"pudding replied glumly.

AT THE MESS HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"whats for dinner guys?"ichigo came up with a tray.Looking excited about dinner.

'ahh her little hopes will be crushed poor her let me feel something...that didnt take long haha to ichigo!'taco thought amusingly "its so tasty..."

"yes!"ichigo was getting excited

"so beautiful..."

"yes..."

"so scrumpshish(sp?)"

"what is it already! im getting so excited i could just wet myself!"

"and i thought cats were toilet trained...ITS!"

"what is it!"

"GROUL!"Taco shouted out slapping some trash onto ichigo's plate along with everyone elses.

"no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"ichigo dropped the plate"RYou i want to go home!I WANT TO GO HOME...I WANT TO GO HOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE!" Ichigo cried thrashing her arms and legs while on the floor.

"fine we're going come one pudding,taco!"Ryou shouted sounding relieved.

"YEAH!"everyone shouted.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE

"guys for being so well behave dat the camp i made a cake!"Ryou and keicho brought out a cake with the mew mews in little candy drop form only the pink and stuff was camoflauge pink,blue,green,yellow,and purple.

"alright thanx boys!"taco immediatly grabbed a piece and started eating.

Music played in the backround.

I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL!

(ya know that song)

"well i think this turned out great!"pudding said

"me to!"i shouted out!

"ummm the author isnt supposed to be in the stories"taco explained

"OH WELLLL!"i shouted out

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE

fmm:well look out for the chrismas special this weekend then the new years one after that!

ryou"oh we forgot the disclaimer!

fmm:GASP!well i dont own anything in this story except the ideas and zorro(chapter 1) taco (main character #2) and my brothers,cousin,and anything else not in the original tokyo mew mew.


End file.
